


The night it all started

by 1Alexa_Kay1



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A little bit of backround story, Alternate Universe, Demon!Alois Trancy, F/M, Give him all the love and attention he deserves, Hannah is best mom, Omega Verse, She will take care of him, idk what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Alexa_Kay1/pseuds/1Alexa_Kay1
Summary: Hannah discovers Alois's dead body right after Claude kills him. What she chooses to do with him is something never heard of before.
Relationships: Hannah Annafellows & Alois Trancy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The night it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Almost a year after I published my very first fanfic on this site lmao.  
> But I still got so many kudos, thank you so much! <3 I decided to write another small fanfic from the same AU, this one is from Hannah's prespective, from the time she found him to 5 years later.  
> If you read this one you can also go ahead and give my other fanfic a read, is a noice smutt piece~ 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Hope so--

"Young master..."

Tired as I was I approached my master's now dead body. Blood covering his face I lowered my head clenching my palm in both anger and pain for the sight ahead of me was too gruesome, too painful. Claude as I expected had already given up on his soul, chasing after something much greater, much more tasty. Oh, Claude...if only you knew what I fool you truly are, if only you understood that I'm not going to let you get away with this.

I walked closer to him, slowly lowering myself to sit on top of him, I gently pet his face and wiped tears away from his eyes. I looked down, noticing that his ring was missing, Alois Trancy's soul was there....Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to bring him back, nothing I could do for him to live a normal life, to forget everything under my protection...

However.

These three years I was a maid in his mansion, my treatment was horrible. He hated me the most, created a lot of physical wounds on me, not that a demon such as myself could feel such silly hits but I always showed him the opposite. My pain somehow brought him pleasure, after that horrible, horrible past he had, he felt as if this made him superior. Poor boy...the only thing you ever needed was love, right? I'm afraid I don't know that feeling but what I do know is what your little brother taught me, your precious brother my lord, he showed me something similar to what love is...and I ate his soul. It was I who killed him and kept his soul within me, even now he is here with me...begging me to help you. And this is exactly what I'm going to do.

Looking at him I open his mouth just a little bit and allowed some of my blood from my previous fight fall inside his mouth, plenty of it so he could as well swallow it. Never in all those years of my life as a demon I believed I would be doing something like this, no human deserves this but you...you my lord... It is time that you truly show what you're capable of.

Slowly but surely he started breathing and his wounds as severe as they were, they were healing. I smiled.

"My poison runs through your veins.. nothing is going to be the same my lord but I promise you... I will protect you"

I had no idea how long the metamorphosis would take, seeing how severe his wounds were I knew it was better if I took him away from there and so did I. Somewhere away and safe from Claude and anyone else who had ever hurt him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

5 long years have passed since then, Claude was defeated by Sebastian and he returned to serve Ciel Phantomhive. My master wished that those 5 years he would disappear completely, the Trancy manor was abandoned, nobody knew about his "death" apart from Sebastian and the omega. It is sad to say that from that day on, everyone forgot about him completely, therefore even if he still used the name Alois Trancy, nobody recognized him. Which to be fair was good on our advantage, currently living in Germany he became quite a successful businessman, I was proud to see him grow like this. I remained by his side as I promised him, I became a tutor to him, his personal maid, dare I say, sometimes I even considered myself...a mother figure to him.

"Hannah."

"Yes, your Highness?" I turned my head to look at him as he spoke.

"Tomorrow morning we're leaving Germany. We are going back to London, I want to live in my old mansion plus...I have lots of unfinished work to take care of."

He looked at me with those cold cold eyes, demonic now since we were all alone. I nodded my head knowing exactly what he meant.

"Of course your Highness."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being short, if anyone is interested I can write more of that AU but I have no idea how to write a story so... .-.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
